Conventionally, mobile device users receive calls from undesired sources every day and sometimes several times an hour depending on the particular day. The source numbers which are used to dial the users may be local numbers, long-distance numbers, anonymous numbers, spoofed numbers, etc. The calls may be spam calls, scam calls, robocalls, etc.
Validation of calls to identify which calls are legitimate is part of the scam call management process. For example, call origination validation is one approach to identifying whether a call should be routed, answered, blocked, etc. Current approaches to validating calls may require a number of burdensome operations and may not be performed fast enough to maintain a real-time scam call management solution.